


The Day After

by ari_fg



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Bottom Jeon Wonwoo, Bottom Lee Jihoon | Woozi, Hardcore, Light BDSM, M/M, OOC, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Kim Mingyu, Top Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-01
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-09-05 05:22:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16804441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ari_fg/pseuds/ari_fg
Summary: The story about a boy who was created to be a God but didn't success. He was left on the dead Earth, and be founded by another boy...





	The Day After

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually a Vietnamese fanfiction. I've read it a long time ago but it still no.1 Vietnamese fanfic in my heart. So I decided to translate this story into English. Hope you guys will enjoy this story like I do, and sorry for my English grammar

My name is Mingyu, Kim Mingyu. My world are like a hell, just only durt and sand left. People kill each other because of water and foods. Water is like treasure, like diamond in this world. No, just a drip of them worth more than any Pharaoh’s treasure.

I was nobody. Just wandering on the desert, hoping death will come to me in desperate. When humankind became cruel and torture themselve. War and nuclear weapons everywhere. Earth became more and more barrened. It was polluted. The increased toxicity makes life virtually impossible to sustain on Earth. Even our own bodies was infected. Our live just shorter through time.

Doomsday has been predicted, and all we can do at that time was counting down to our ends. And when the world crashing down, every one of us were hurt in our own way. Eathquake just simply swallow beautiful cities in a few hour. Yellowstone Caldera and Pacific Ring of Fire suddenly woke up after years and explode like firework in Independence Day. Tsunami come and take away everything left. People divide in half. Rich persons had a chance to live in The Space Ship, under the government support. And who are poor, like us, have to struggle with all of those disaster. After that, the poor rebelled. We did what we had to do, we persuaded each other and ourselves. It is difficult to distinguish who is madder when justice no longer exists.

The time clock goes back to its original starting point: year 0. It also means that people have nothing, are no one

Me and others have chosen an independent path outside the war. The road to the survivors, both rich and poor, must bow before us. Water. We own the water left on earth. And we are willing to risk our lives to protect the water. Although it is equipped with modern equipment but The Space Ship also has disadvantages. They have no water. The government deals with us for water supply, in return we will be guaranteed the food source comes from. The exchange site is Beehive. Beehive are residential areas that are temporarily built by the government on the background of the cities that have collapsed. What makes it valuable is the glass that forms the cage that holds the human inside. They believe that within the Beehive, they will be safe from the disease. An illusion for those who drown in hope.

"Checking contact Kim Mingyu, transporting food from Beehive to Region 13. Temperature: 45.7 ° C, good humidity, all blue alert system.

\- Always be careful.

"Not at all."

\- You're right, Seungkwanie. I will be careful.

"You have five hours to return before the next solar storm starts."

\- OK. Thanks for the good news.

I took off the headphones and gave myself a quiet space. My eyes stare at the outside. Sand, sand and my endless road. For a moment, I thought I was on the only way left in the world. For five hours, I could get to Region 13 if I continued traveling at 80km / h before the storm came and lost our communications. But that is in case on the road I did not encounter a sandstorm. It only take time to push me to the death faster than I can think. We can predict solar storms but only God knows when the sandstorm starts and ends. Just like last month there was nothing, and in just three consecutive days there were five sandstorms that swept away everything in its path.

  
I finally came to the black desert. There are no more desert trees here, no wandering hawks, the sand hills knocking high. The sand dunes surrounding them are nearly the same, like the huge dumplings, though they look in any direction, the colors are the same, with no trace of life. I remembered Jihoon's words, who always locked himself in the Region 13 and could not walk away from it: "The black desert is the hell of sand." But no matter how whining I am, I can not deny Jihoon's knowledge about this land. The weeds, the hawthorn trees in the sand or even the color of the cactus flowers are all described by Jihoon as if they were seen with the eyes. If my calculation weren't wrong, just two miles to the right of the steering wheel will be a cactus with red flowers like blood.

I have been on this road hundreds of times and I always see red cactus on the right hand drive, but this time it is not. I measured the distance with special markers only I know and the place where I am standing is the cactus. Perhaps the sandstorm the previous day swept it away. I must admit it was a courageous warrior after encountering so many storms and still standing until the last time I saw it. But, any warrior will have to face death and it must have failed. I leaned my cap down gently to a cactus. It's like me, or us, always ready to face death, just, it's one step ahead of the other.

While returning to the car to continue the journey, my feet stepped on something. Something with metal under the sand. Maybe I would skip it to board the car before my five-hour deadline, but I would take a bet to myself. I digged around the dunes and found that the metal bar was actually a lever buried. I would spend some time to push this stubborn lever, but curiosity would not allow me to stop until I knew something was hiding after I had pushed the lever. Get back into the car, I hooked the crane chain to the metal rod to increase the pull. It's amazingly successful. I was driving the car nearly ten meters and the lever was surrendered. I also had no time to celebrate, jumped into the car to run back where my proud record.

A roar shook heaven and earth. Earthquakes, I thought briefly in my head, and imagined my body would be buried deep underground and no one could find the corpses for centuries. The ground beneath my feet dropped to a few decayed decay. Square rectangular incisions gradually appear. Impacted sand immediately bounce up and fight each other roll down the groove. The tunnel door opens diagonally down the desert.

Nothing is more interesting than an underground adventure where I was a great adventurer, like Indiana Jones. I took a stick in the Holdall and lighted it. From the translucent green light on my hand, I carefully walked down. I do not know what awaits me in a secret tunnel, but never the word "fear" exists in me. It always drives me to step forward. The dark and damp smell made me feel like I was approaching the door of hell. Deep down, the air becomes colder than the temperature near 50°C up there. I have reached the end, because the ground has become flat and no longer slope. The footsteps on the ground tell me that under foot is no earth or sand but a metal floor. A sudden sound made me startled again, but nothing. I must be over thinking again. My back accidentally hit something, like a wall. Suddenly, a light filled my eyes. The bulbs light up in turn in the overwhelming order of the light glow in my hand. This is an abandoned military basement. That was my assertion after discovering the rest in this, a Ripsaw EV2 tank. I have seen this crawler on old ragged torn journals in Jihoon's library, which is a cross-country vehicle with speeds over 100km / h. It's much better than Seungcheol's Titus or Junhui's Benz G63. A daydream for road riders like me. I will definitely bring this baby to Region 13 at all costs. It is the honorary promise of the man who is almost the last on this earth. But not now, especially when I was driving the Tatra T815 18-wheel drive fuel tank full of food behind.

The next thing I found in the vault was a series of vending machines. Once you live in this world, you will learn that expiry date is the most meaningless thing in life. I smashed the glass walls and tucked away all that was left in the closet. If my holdall was a bit bigger or I had a Benz G63, I could get all the food here. I stuffed the holdall and all the pockets of my jacket and cramped twinkie that had expired hundreds of years ago.

The next room opened my mind to a new level. The tables are set in a circle from small to large to the center of the room with a multitude of buttons above that look like professional DJ recordings. A cold white covering the room as a way to show its class. I can imagine what happened here. Military leaders conduct campaigns to save people from catastrophic destruction. Their efforts are worthy of gratitude but there is a result ... I should not say anymore. My attention stopped on the two keys plugged in two parallel drives and the red "Start" button was prominent among a white area. Curiosity controls two hands twisting two keys at the same time. A 3D screen appeared on the table, drawing my attention. Numbers of 0, 1 constantly jump, then is decoded into different files. I lightly touched on any file and it displayed an image video, almost like a CCTV.

It was this room, but at other times. The people in blouse were very quietly, rarely talk to each other. They had the instinct to bring their research headlines to the forefront, standing in their labs, conducting research, like a quiet moose all day without ever leaving their nest.

Another file but this time it shows the image of another room, still familiar white but no metal tables or machines like here. The white bedroom was the only one that housed an iron bed with a pillowcase in the same color as the room, a TV and a new set of PSPs, probably for entertainment. He was wearing a white suit, with a mask on his face and a tray of food wrapped carefully in plastic sheets. I really envy the person who were enjoying that tray of food. The barbecue, soup, dumplings and dishes I have never tasted, even in the dream. I bet those out there willing to die after being given this food tray as the last gift. The tray is passed through a small gap on the door and then the other person turns away quickly, leaving the person in the room to pick up his meal. The recipient is a guy, probably around my age, or better, also dressed in white. It seems that the people here are obsessed with this cold color. They are fighting the harsh, desperate pollution on their heads.

"1707, have good meal."

\- Thank you. - The person called 1707 looked up at the speaker, talking to him jokingly. - The last meal was delicious.

"Of course, I prepared for you."

\- I was not the first one and it was not the first time we did that. - It seems that dialogue with an invisible person is the familiar action of this guy.

"I have compliments for your optimistic spirit, 1707. But remember that what we do is make you a God who brings hope to humanity." 1707, take a good rest. we will proceed again tomorrow. "

\- I know.

I moved to another file: CCTV of a biological lab. 1707 appeared, but this time on a large surgical table. His body was plugged into the network like a huge spider net. The surroundings were no better when he was surrounded by scissors, scalpels and dozens of doctors or scientists wearing white blouse. A nurse came forward to give him an anesthetic but he shook his head.

\- I want to know how much I can handle.

"You always surprise us, 1707." - A woman with blonde hair was bowed behind me, I think she was American or European, signaled to all the people in the room through the microphone and the screen of observation. "We're all set."

He closed his eyes as if expecting something. Imagine putting yourself in his place, on that operating table, what would I think? Me of the day before, wandering in the hot desert or bathing in the cool water of heaven after I die. The hiss of the device awakens me from the short dream. Attention again focused on the 3D screen. The surgical knife under his left hand had 1707 large cuts in his heart. I could see his heart beating weakly and could stop anytime. In just a few minutes, they carefully placed an electron microscope into the chest 1707, in the same spot where the heart was beating.

"Professor, his heart beat is now 150 and still rising, 1707's liver, lung, kidney are exhausted, no sign of receiving."

"Keep going."

"1707 produces too much Adrenaline, should we ..."

"Not yet"

"1707 is going to die ma'am."

"Do not stop, this time we must success."

1707 opened his eyes, pupils are covered with red fetal blood, two hands clenched into the bed, the body also began to twitch, sweat dripping made his white shirt all wet. He bit his lower lip, threw his body up as if he wanted to wake up, pulling each strand plugged into his body but couldn't. All the devices give the signal that the person is in critical condition.

"We're about to lose 1707."

"He will do it."

"Ma'am."

"He will do it." "She was mesmerized, mumbled as a way of praying. She put all her bets on her life in this experiment. This may be the last time, this way, she can not give up. May God bless them. "We have lost 501,1701,1908,3108. We definitely won’t lose 1707."

Like a miracle, while all was almost given up, even I myself gave up, the device rang again. The beeps echo slowly and slowly, then pausing like normal heartbeats. He looked like a corpse, with no blood, eyes clenched shut, limp in the breath of dying.

"We are success, ma'am."

"Close the incision. Move on to the second stage: Reproduction of Graphene Bones"

The doctor's hand removes the stitches from the incision as a cloth doll. I waited for what they were doing next and I was startled when a rim of metal drills was lowered around 1707. They moved slowly and only a few centimeters away from his skin before plugging in order of the Professor. The hissing made my ears hurt. On the monitor is a negative picture with the red spreading in his bones, from the skull to the limbs and the whole body. It took only five minutes for a process of transforming human bone structure into a special one that I would not dare to imagine. It seems that unless when the chip was attached to the heart, the other stage proceeds easily. They have opened a large door to put 1707 in the position of God, with only a few doors left.

"Successfully injected Graphene"

"Good. Starts Stage Three: Reconstructing the Terminator Polymer"

"Start dialysis session," the observer said in the small microphone. "Activation of bacterial and viral systems, nutrient, organic mineral intake, 1,320 kilocalories of energy, hormone and antibiotics starting."

"1707 is receiving good."

"Replace Terminator polymer"

Stage three still used these tiny drills but this time it is not injected into the bone but filled up in the tissue. The electronic board gradually changes color from white to blue-green areas mixed like rainbow color. Before my eyes there was a sample of cells exposed to the strange fluid being injected into him. They collide to form explosive small explosions and then link back together. Billions of cells, billions of explosions are quickly made under the control of scientists. Heart rate remained stable, technicians announced. It seems that 1707 still has all of the chemicals they put into their bodies. The last thing I heard before the screen goes dark was the cheers of scientists and doctors for this successful experiment.

  
I opened the last file. The first appearance is a red color of the signal lamp with the ear whistle as if to break the eardrums of each person. He, 1707, lied motionless in a glass tank with hundreds of fluids in all kinds of colors that infuse his body through a small rubber tube. There haven’t a empty space on his body without the transmission. His body is immobile as a robot charging his energy.

"Ma'am, we have to stop experimenting right away. Earth can not be saved anymore."

"No, don’t stop this experiment, we succeeded, we created God." She screamed like a madwoman. I can also understand that when one lifts a lifetime to complete a mind, it will inevitably change when the result is broken before the eyes.

"You will be disenfranchised if you continue to prevent us from doing our mission." To thank you for your work, the government allowed you to go to the Space Ship and enjoy the privilege for the rest of your life. " An officer took her out of the secret base.

"I..." She fainted as the silken needle slammed into her neck.

"Turn off the whole system."

The two men walked to the control panel in the middle of the room, manipulating the buttons quickly, like performing a Bethoven symphony. They simultaneously rotate the two locks and stop all electronic activities in this secret military cellar. It is the end of what I have just opened. The screen is dark but this is the last time.  
Suddenly the ceiling put down a cylindrical glass tank ... and there are a person inside. 1707. I can recognize him through his special eye. I was quite surprised when the "body" remained intact after all these years. I also have to convince myself that technology has made more a miraculous step than Egyptian mummified technique. I could even see the green veins under the white skin. A great preserved body.

I stepped back when I see his two lashes move. Saying to myself that it’s just an illusion but he actually was opening his eyes. Like really opened. A sound came after that. The glass of the cylinder was lifted and 1707 stepped out. His legs were not stable, perhaps due to standing too long in the tank so his blood should not be circulated evenly. 1707 sat down on a chair and checked his body. He held his hand and then stretched out, like a dozen times. By moving his hands and legs, he looks a lot better than a robot.

\- What year is this now? - He asked after recognized my appearance.

\- Year ... 253. – I were afraid to stutter. Of course, who does not tremble at a person who has lived for centuries?

\- We have to get out of here. - 1707 got up. He was dressed in white clothes, but he did not care how tough the weather was.

Wait. I do not intend to bring another "person" back to Region 13. My task is to carry water from Region 13 to Beehive and the food from Beehive to Region 13, not transport people. But it seemed that he had some invisible power that made my mind change like a spinner and agreed to let him participate in the journey.

\- Damn it.

I let go of a swear word. We were standing in the middle of a solar storm. I spent too much time in the tunnel without paying attention to my five-hour deadline. Every device on the car is powered by electricity and solar energy. The sun here is not lacking but without electricity, the car were just a ton useless of metal . The lever I pulled back to the old position, closed the secret tunnel. In the midst of a desert like a peaceful angel, there are only two of us. I marked a new sign to be able to bring that “baby” to Region 13 next time. At that time, I would own the "monster" Tatra with convex bump, scar and cabinless glass and a Ripsaw EV2. All will be jealous of the "treasure" I found. Even Seungcheol, who owns the most modern Titus of Region 13. 1707 seemed uninterested in my situation at the time, and he simply climbed into the driver's seat and told me to do so. The sound of the engine chirping like a troublesome fly in the night. I tried to boot several times but no miracle made my Tatra move. He ran his hand down the gearbox for a moment and suddenly the car shook. The lung sounds like a dice in the can hollow can signal the car can continue the journey. How could he?

\- They created me to be a God. – Like he could read my mind. His voice became bitterly - ... and threw me like a dog.


End file.
